


An Angel Swears

by ArthurAlbion, EverettGrendel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurAlbion/pseuds/ArthurAlbion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettGrendel/pseuds/EverettGrendel
Summary: Inspired by a real-life event between the authors as well as the GO: Lockdown Anniversary video.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 17





	An Angel Swears

It had been a fairly average Tuesday. The bookshop was closed, even though it was the middle of the afternoon, and had been for a few months now. Aziraphale was sitting at his desk, probably reading. Crowley had stopped paying attention when he downloaded a new mobile game. He had been sprawled across the entire couch ever since.

The angel was, in fact, not reading. He was instead working on repairing some book he had recently purchased. The seller had assured Aziraphale it was practically in mint condition, even despite its age. Aziraphale had been very sceptical but bought it anyway after haggling the price down a bit. Money meant nothing to either supernatural entity, but it was the principal of the matter.

Distressingly, the book had arrived in a rather poor condition which was not the fault of the shipping. Aziraphale had pulled on his gloves and got to work fixing things up. The binding was loose at the front and completely disconnected at the back, many of the pages had been dog eared, and there was even some signature though not that of the author. All in all, Aziraphale was rightly very upset.

It was a good thing Crowley was so completely distracted, or the demon undoubtedly would have been a distraction at best and a downright hindrance at worst. Most assuredly, Aziraphale would have kicked Crowley out if he was too annoying. They passed several hours like this in amicable silence until Crowley uninstalled the game out of boredom. He checked some social media sites, looked at his stocks, flipped through his backup social media sites before finally putting his mobile down. He thought about finding a different game to play, but he didn’t feel like it anymore. Standing, he wandered away and out into the shop proper.

The demon could read, but it wasn’t something he did very often. It was an activity he had to be cajoled into, usually by Aziraphale in the form of a lost bet. Some of the book titles caught his eyes, but nothing caught his interest. They almost never did.

Completing his round of the shop, Crowley stopped in the doorway of the back room and took a moment to admire Aziraphale. The angel was in profile to him, and clearly very focused on whatever he was doing. Eyes slid from the angel to the desk. Crowley noticed the white angel wing mug sitting nearby, half full and definitely cold. Picking it up without being noticed was simple and he went to the kitchenette to put on some water for tea. He knew how Aziraphale liked it. Black. No sugar. No milk. No miracles. Just tea. Easy.

One hot kettle later, Crowley returned the winged mug to the desk now with added contents. Aziraphale uttered a very distracted _thank you_ , but his attention was clearly elsewhere. Trying to be, well, not good but also not annoying, Crowley perched on the couch. Phone in hand once more, he tried, actually tried, to find something else to occupy his attention.

Maybe ten minutes had passed like this before Crowley heard Aziraphale muttering to himself in annoyance. This wasn’t too uncommon and the mutterings weren’t words so much as just sounds. They cut off abruptly with a sharp gasp that drew yellow eyes up and away from his phone.

“Fuck.”

It was so quiet, but there was no mistaking it. Aziraphale had sworn. For the very first time as far as Crowley was aware. There was a clatter as his phone hit the floor.

Aziraphale jumped at the noise, and he frowned when he turned to see Crowley laughing so hard he almost wasn’t making any sound. The demon was splayed across the couch and clutching his side.

“My dear, _what are_ you snickering at?”

It took a minute or two for Crowley to calm down enough to form coherent words. Sentences, on the other hand, were still a challenge as he would giggle every few words despite the constant frown on Aziraphale’s brow.

“You, you swore, angel. Never heard you swear before.” The giggles took over again and speaking was lost to the demon.

“Crowley! I would never! The fact that you would even make such a claim is, well, it doesn’t bear thinking about.”

Crowley sobered up a bit, but he was still grinning. “I know what I heard, angel. Come on, what happened to ruffle your feathers enough for such _language_?”

The glare had been consistent, but Aziraphale relented a bit. “First, and most importantly, I did _not_ swear. Secondly, the condition of this book is absolutely horrific! The seller ought to be ashamed. Once I restore the bindings and mend the pages, I intend to leave a thorough review on their webpage.”

“Wrow.” The demon dissolved into another fit of giggles.

“Why are you meowing at me?”

It was a good thing demons did not require air because Crowley could not breathe and laugh at the same time. When he had himself under control once more, he sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes. “It’s a meme, a uh, a joke from the internet. Not important. Going to be able to fix up your book then? Maybe some miraculous intervention?”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes with a huff, frown everpresent. “It would be a simple matter to miracle them whole again, but with quality materials and exquisite care, they can last for ages. Besides, it’s nice to have something to do.”

“In between all the baking, you mean?”

“Remind me again why I allowed you to quarantine here.”

“You’d be bored without me, angel.”

“Well, maybe. You did bring quite a lot of wine.”


End file.
